


You Are Lovely

by GalaxyAqua



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAqua/pseuds/GalaxyAqua
Summary: Collection of oneshots for femslash february.





	1. Touko/Komaru: Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I met a bit of a slump after failing to finish NaNoWriMo last year but it's femslash february so I'm gonna try and get back into the zone! here we go! 
> 
> list of prompts used can be found [here](http://puff-pink.tumblr.com/post/155697823019/i-made-my-own-feel-free-to-use-for-any-fandom)! ships will be listed with their respective prompt in the chapter title. thank you for your time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Why is she friends with this overly energetic moron who looked like she just dived face first into a pile of snow?_

"Touko, come here!" An excited voice breaks through the early morning air. "Come on sleepyhead, you have to see this!"

Fukawa groans as she sits up in bed, clutching at her head and feeling a sudden chill run down her spine. _It's freezing_ , she realizes. She shudders involuntarily. _Freaking cold…_

"W-what is it now...?" She blindly fumbles for her glasses as Komaru does god knows what outside - and though she would never admit it, the whooping and cheering does bring a tiny smile to her face. 

Komaru bounds in upon hearing her voice, probably, and when she comes into focus, Fukawa's first thought is _why. Why is she friends with this overly energetic moron who looked like she just dived face first into a pile of snow?_  

Oblivious to these thoughts, however, Komaru only beams at her. "Guess what?" She sings the question like it isn't obvious, but Fukawa doesn't have to be Kirigiri to figure out where the numerous speckles of white on Komaru's (surely frigid) head came from. 

"It's snowing." Fukawa answers, crossing her arms irritably. _No wonder it's colder than her soul out here._

Komaru gasps and brings a hand to her chest. "How did you know?"

"I-it's not like snow is a foreign concept to me," Fukawa mutters. Then she clears her throat, wanting to sound a little more like the voice of authority she is. "Anyway... why are you wearing s-something like that going out into the snow?”

“What?” Komaru blinks, and looks down at the high school uniform she's practically outgrown. While examining herself, she brushes some of the stray snowflakes off her skirt and straightens her necktie. Appearing satisfied, she looks back up at Fukawa. "It's all I have right now." Then she smiles. "But for what it's worth, I don't feel cold at all!"

Fukawa thinks, for this very reason, that Komaru may be a monster. The longer she, herself, sits here, the longer she believes it's starting to feel so cold that she wouldn’t be surprised if she was succumbing the sweet embrace of death already, and she hasn't even stepped outside yet – which she knows, somehow, that Komaru is going to be able to convince her to do. "W-w-what’s with that…? What, i-is it true that idiots don’t feel the cold?"

" _Touko-chan_!" Komaru says, annunciating every syllable to express her indignation. 

"Komaru." She replies.

"Touko."

"Omaru."

"Touko!"

"… Komaru."

"Hmm," Komaru scrunches her nose. "I will ignore that dig at me for now, because we have an exciting day ahead of us!" 

"Oh, joy."

"Say! When was the last time you played in the snow anyway?" With a sudden burst of speed, Komaru has her hands on Fukawa's shoulders and is peering into her face curiously. Surprised, and a little self-conscious, Fukawa tries to bat her away. Komaru will not budge. 

"I think... Hope's Peak? B-before the... the... killing..." She bites her lip, willing the memories to stay down. "Though I never. Played. In it. I preferred to stay indoors." Here, she glares at Komaru. "For good reason, I think you’ll find."

"I don't know why you're looking at me like that," Komaru grins, stepping back to pull Fukawa to her feet. For her size, Komaru is plenty strong, and Fukawa finds herself stumbling into her arms with one big yank. She rights herself a little awkwardly, adjusting her glasses to give her hands something to do. 

"You're g-going to make me go outside with you, aren't you?"

"I haven't seen snow in forever! Just this once, Touko? Please? I'll take good care of you!"

"You can't even take good care of yourself," Fukawa scowls, pulling her sleeve up to dab at Komaru's rosy red, snow-flecked cheeks. She pinches her nose for good measure. "Ugh. Look at you."

"I can't look at myself while I'm looking at you.” Komaru points out rather matter-of-factly. “It's physically impossible."

"T-then stop looking at me, you weirdo!" 

"Your hand is on my face, where else am I supposed to look?" 

"Hell if I know!" 

Komaru, true to her nature, only starts giggling in response to that, and Fukawa brings a palm to her face. It's ... incredible, really, that even after everything she's been through, Komaru can still laugh quite so radiantly. 

Many might see this as a good thing, but Fukawa is in pain. 

"What do you want from me," she grumbles under her breath. "God, what did I do to deserve this."

"Touko...?"

"What?"

Komaru watches her with innocent eyes. "You're so cute when you're pretending not to care about me."

“Wha – you – ugh!” Fukawa splutters. "Y-you be quiet! Not another word!"

"Okay, okay!" She laughs again, raising her hands defensively. "Only if you promise to play in the snow with me!"

Fukawa sends her a look of distrust. “I knew it... y-you did have this planned. You want to me to … to gallivant about… in the snow… w-with you…!”

"Please! Just a little while, Touko? Are you embarrassed again? There’s nobody else here!”

“S-so if somebody else was here, you’d go outside with them instead, w-wouldn’t you? It doesn’t matter to you who it is – you just happen to be asking me because I’m here, aren’t you? Jeez, it’s just as I thought, I’m only some c-convenient –”

“Of course it matters who it is!” Komaru interrupts, hands on her hips. “We’re friends, Touko!”

_Friends._ Fukawa echoes in her head, a sudden – yet welcome – feeling of warmth blooming in her chest. “Y-yeah, and what about it?”

“It means I _like_ hanging out with you, and that’s just how it is!” This time it’s Komaru that pinches Fukawa’s nose. “Me and you, buddy, it’s too late to back out now.”

“T-that doesn’t mean I have to play in t-the snow with you…!”

“I mean if you feel so strongly about it, you don’t _have_ to.” Komaru shrugs, pursing her lips. “But I think it’d be fun! Isn’t that what friends do? Have fun together?”

“W-well,” _I wouldn’t know,_ Fukawa thinks bitterly. “I suppose…”

“Come on, Touko,” Komaru encourages gently, eyes bright and shining. “If you feel uncomfortable, we’ll stop and go back inside, okay? It really has been a long time since I’ve been outside in the snow…” Her gaze shifts to the door longingly. “And it’d be the first snow day we’d experience together, you know?”

Though she’s still skeptical – she knows it would be much easier to give in sooner rather than later. It’s not like she’s any good at refusing Komaru Naegi, anyway. “Since … since you care that much…”   

“Shall we go then?” Komaru offers her hand. Fukawa takes it only after a moment of hesitation, and as annoyed as she is that it’s piercingly cold, she doesn’t make any move to let go.

Her whole body is protesting by the time Komaru has led her out the door, but the sight that awaits her stops her in her tracks. Komaru’s smile turns bashful, and she squeezes Fukawa’s hand.

Clumsily written in twigs on the ground is _‘Komaru and Touko’s first snow day!_ ’

“You’re _so_ embarrassing… shameful… unbelievable…” Fukawa begins to mutter, taking in the rest of the scene. Komaru had built two tall, proud snow sculptures around the message – seeming to represent the two of them if the sticks on their heads meant anything – and they were, well. They were holding hands.

_Nobody had ever done something like this for her before._ She squeezes Komaru’s hand tighter. _It looks so stupid, and yet…_

“Do you like it?” Komaru ventures. “I know I’m not really an artist, but I really wanted it to be special, so…! Here it is!”   

“It’s…” Fukawa fumbles for the right words. _Don’t say it looks dumb, Touko, she’ll only get offended and hate you and this will all be for nothing –_ “It looks… dumb.” _Goddammit Touko…!_

There’s a short span of silence where Fukawa considers making a run for it immediately; the only obstacle being their fingers laced together.

Then, “You think so too?” Komaru laughs brightly. “Good, I’m not the only one!”

Fukawa stares at her, stunned.

“I mean, I put a lot of work into it,” Komaru explains hurriedly. “And I really, really wanted to impress you, but…” She gestures to the snow people. “They never came out the way I wanted. I was thinking maybe you’d find them endearing? But I was totally prepared for you to just cut them down – in fact, that’s the Touko I know and love! So –”

She cuts herself off, realizing that Fukawa was still just staring at her in astonishment.

“Touko!” she scolds half-heartedly. “Don’t look at me like that! Now, _I’m_ going to be embarrassed!”

“You’re such an _idiot_ ,” Fukawa answers, sounding more amazed than anything else. She can’t control her tone of voice – Komaru is just one surprise after another. It’s strange to think that she doesn’t seem to mind, either. Fukawa never really liked surprises, but… well, surprise. Her eyes go back to the snow, and her gaze follows the scattered string of pebbles which, if squinted at, sort of resemble a love heart.

“Gah! Touko, why?” Komaru wails dramatically, “You’re so mean!”

“Yeah, yeah…”

“Does that mean you still like it though?”

Fukawa doesn’t have to lie, when she says “yes” – soft enough that maybe Komaru won’t hear it.

She evidently does though, because in mere seconds she cheers and frees her hand from Fukawa’s grip just so that she can leap upon her and wrap her arms around her neck. “Aww, Touko, you _do_ care!”

“A-ah – stupid, get off of me…!” Fukawa attempts to shove her off, but resistance is futile. Komaru just won’t let go.

_Guess it can’t be helped_ , she muses, with a twinge of endearment.

“Komaru… get off…” she huffs, “Get off and… I’ll… I’ll help you make y-your snow lumps look like actual people.”

Komaru pulls back to look her straight in the eye. “Really? You would do that?”

“If y-you stop trying to strangle me…”

“Thank you, Touko!” Komaru leans in with a surprise attack and pecks her on the cheek before jumping away and falling into the snow. As usual with Komaru, she seems relatively unaffected by the fact that she’s landed on the ground… again. “You’re the best…!”

“Why do I spend time with you…” Fukawa complains, but there’s no bite to it. The kiss by itself sent her head spinning. “Come on. Get up. W-we’ve got a lot of work to do… if you want them to look somewhat decent by the end of the day.”

“Roger that!” Komaru salutes, and gets back onto her feet. She doesn’t even wait for instruction before she zooms off towards the snow people and starts piling more snow onto their heads. “It’s okay, snow-Komaru, you’re gonna look a lot cuter after Touko and I are done with you, I promise! You too, snow-Touko…! Snow… Touko… Snouko...”

Fukawa shakes her head and sighs. “Just what am I getting myself into?”


	2. Kirigiri/Maizono: Asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you asleep?"

It had been a long day. 

Some would consider every day a long day if they had to spend it like Kirigiri did (hint: surrounded by idiots), but her complaints were few and far between and she believed she deserved to express her distaste at least this once. 

It was past midnight already. She was only just able to escape work long enough to take the train home - prepared to toss her high heels into the corner and sink into the floor for all eternity. Or sleep for more than two hours. Either option worked. 

Luckily nobody on the train paid her any mind, as she would kill for some alone time, and she was not sure if her tired brain meant that figuratively or literally. She would prefer not to find out. 

So after unlocking the door, she swept through her doorway with a flourish, embracing the sweet entrance to privacy and isolation as quickly as possible. Once inside, she shut the door, leaned against it and let out a sigh of relief. 

Before removing her shoes, she surveyed the room out of habit. There was nothing out of the ordinary - at least that was until she spotted her girlfriend sprawled across the couch. 

Now, ordinarily, if it had been any other intruder, Kirigiri may have interrogated them until she scared them into leaving. However, it being Maizono, it was almost like a dream. 

Her idol girlfriend had been in a rough spot with the industry recently, and though they'd stayed in contact, Kirigiri couldn't remember the last time Maizono was physically there - for her to touch, hug, or leech body heat off of. Contrary to popular belief, Kirigiri did not detest human contact; she simply preferred it from a limited range of people, and Maizono was somewhere in the high end of that range. 

Still, she was mindful of the time, so she decided she would move sleeping beauty to a more comfortable place, before she also hit the hay, and maybe they could spend some time together the next morning. 

(Though it being after midnight meant it technically was the next morning, Kirigiri did not want to discuss this issue with herself at the moment and would leave it for another day.)

"Hey," she called softly, in the general direction of the couch, just to make sure. "Are you asleep?"

"Yes," came Maizono's muffled reply.

Kirigiri blinked. "You're still up."

"No," Maizono said, a teasing lilt to her voice. "I'm sleeping."

Kirigiri kicked off her heels - it felt just as much as freedom as she knew it would - and slid over to the couch. Because it was her own house and she did what she wanted, she sat on the armrest and draped her upper body along the back of the couch as she peered down at her smiling partner. The idol was still pretending to be asleep, with her eyes closed and breathing gentle. At the sight of her, calm and relaxed, Kirigiri felt the tension from her own shoulders drain a little too. 

"Are you really sleeping?" Kirigiri asked, even though she already knew the answer. 

"Yes, Kyouko. I am sleeping very well, thank you."

"Sayaka… you can’t trick me. You know that I'm a detective, right?" 

"Ah, yes that's true, only the cutest detective in the world!"

"What do you - Sayaka...!"

"Sayaka is currently unavailable, please leave a message after the beep." Maizono rattled off robotically, smile never leaving her lips. "Beep."

"Sayaka," Kirigiri murmured, brushing some hair from the idol's forehead as she inevitably felt herself playing along. "Were you waiting for me to come home? Did you wait a long time?"

Maizono paused, then opened her eyes slowly, "Well, if you put it like that..." 

"You should've called. I would've come back earlier."

"Mm, didn't want to drag you away from work." She giggled. "I know you love your job."

"Hm." Kirigiri hummed, as if thinking over it. "I suppose I do."

Maizono sat up abruptly. "No, Kyouko, you're supposed to say," she lowered her voice in a comedic impression of the detective, "I do love my job, but I love you more, my darling," then her voice rises again, adding, "And then I'd swoon and faint into your arms."

Kirigiri rolled her eyes. "Dramatic. Which soap opera did you get that one from?"

"Irrelevant question, moving on."

"Sayaka."

"You must be tired! Let's get you to bed, shall we?" Maizono yawned, covering her mouth with her hands. "And me. Let's sleep together." She winked.  

"Such cheek." Kirigiri remarked with a shake of her head. It was nothing if not fond. "All right. You head off to bed first then. I will probably take a shower. I was going to collapse on the couch and call it a day but you being here has given me standards to live up to."

"Standards? What standards?" Maizono laughed, waving a hand dismissively. 

"You smell like fresh flowers in the springtime and I smell like I crawled out of a garbage dump." She saw Maizono open her mouth to protest, so she raised her pointer finger. "Don't lie."

"You smell like that cheap salty ramen you swore you'd never buy again, that's what you smell like."

"That is equal to a garbage dump to me." Kirigiri reasoned. Then, quieter, "Don't call me out like this." 

"I'm your girlfriend, it's what I do!" Maizono stood up, stretching like a cat as she yawned again. "Really, don't worry about it. Shower if you want to, but if you're worried about looking uncool in front of me, it's okay." The idol beamed. "I already know that you're a nerd."

"You, calling me a nerd...!”

"Kidding, kidding!” She patted Kirigiri on the cheek. “Now, no more talking! I'm going to sleep until the sun sets." Without another word, Maizono grabbed her slippers and shuffled towards the bedroom, clearly a woman on a mission. 

“Goodnight, Sayaka.” Kirigiri offered after her, fighting the smile that threatened to stretch across her face.

“I expect to see you in bed with me soon!” Maizono tossed over her shoulder.

Kirigiri rolled her eyes again. Then she remembered that she needed to grab clean clothes if she wanted to shower, and that would mean entering the bedroom, and she was not sure if she could bypass Maizono a second time…

She walked in. Maizono popped out from under the covers.

“Joining me already?” She asked, tone devious.

“I am going to shower.” Kirigiri stated, with a firm resolve. “And you are going to be asleep when I come back.”

“Okay!” Maizono agreed. “Don’t take too long! Every moment you are gone, my heart breaks a little inside.”

“ _Drama queen_.” Kirigiri accused, not for the first time and definitely not for the last. Then her voice softened. “But… thank you. For waiting for me. You didn’t have to do that. Goodnight, Sayaka. Sleep well.”

“Oh, don’t be _silly,_ ” She laughed. “You’re so stiff, Kyouko! C’mere!”

Kirigiri acquiesced, if only because it would bring her closer to her wardrobe where she could get her clothes, anyway. Maizono reached for her, her warm palm finding the back of the detective’s neck and pulling her close.

“This is how you say goodnight properly,” she smirked, then pressed their lips together. Kirigiri melted into the kiss, landing her fingers on Maizono’s soft waist, moving down to tug the blanket back up over her girlfriend’s slim form.

“Go to sleep,” she whispered as they broke apart, and Maizono lay flat onto the mattress again. Kirigiri dropped another kiss atop her brow, and murmured, “Sorry you had to stay up so late.”

“It’s really not a problem,” Maizono answered quietly, eyes fluttering shut, smile unwavering. “Any second I get to spend with you is better than any dream I could have while I am sleeping, anyway.”


	3. Chiaki/Ibuki: Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _[4:39pm]_  
>  **m'ibuki:** MY ANGEL!! HELLO  
>  **m'ibuki:** HAVE YOU COME TO RESCUE IBUKI

Chiaki's weekend agenda included only one item: gaming. As new releases were piling up, she had a whole queue of games she hadn't had the chance to play - and any day without school would give her the perfect opportunity to do so. 

(Any day _with_ school she would also play games, but she supposed time was an illusion anyway, and it was better to have your excuses lined up; similar to making sure one had an alibi in a murder mystery game, too.)

It just so happened that her girlfriend had the same idea in mind. Ibuki was all for sharing each other's interests (Chiaki had not taken too well to heavy metal, but she had developed the ability to tune it out which Ibuki found hilarious for some reason) and so one curious afternoon, she had excitedly asked for game recommendations. Chiaki had been more than happy to oblige, and had even gifted her a game she personally enjoyed to keep her energetic rock star busy over the weekend. 

Come Saturday afternoon, as to be expected when one was dating Ibuki Mioda, Chiaki's chat notifications were blowing up. 

 

_[4:27pm]_

**m'ibuki:** CHIAKI MY SWEET BEAUTIFUL PURPLE CHEESECAKE

**m'ibuki:** SAVE ME 

**m'ibuki:** SAVE ME I AM DYING

 

Chiaki smiled despite herself, but chose not to reply until she finished the level she was on. She was sure Ibuki would understand.

 

_[4:30pm]_

**m'ibuki:** S.O.S. PLEASE SEND ASSISTANCE

**m'ibuki:** IT'S A DRAGON

**m'ibuki:** IBUKI BEAT THE BIG DRAGON BUT THEN AN EVEN BIGGER DRAGON CAME OUT HELP 

**m'ibuki** : DONT GET ME WRONG I LOVE DRAGONS

**m'ibuki** : DRAGONS CAN SET ME ON FIRE ANY TIME

**m'ibuki** : BUT 

**m'ibuki** : APPARENTLY I CAN’T BUTTON SMASH MY WAY OUT OF THIS ONE 

 

_[4:35pm]_

**m'ibuki** : IBUKI REQUIRES YOUR AMAZING INCREDIBLE SUPER DUPER EXPERTISE AND CUTE ADORABLE FACE ASAP

**m'ibuki** : PLEASE SAVE ME CHIAKI

**m'ibuki** : I DONT HAVE ANY HEALING SPELLS OR POTIONS I HAVE BEEN DECEIVED

**m'ibuki** : PLEASE REPLY 

**m'ibuki** : ibuki misses you so much it's been like a day

**m'ibuki** : I've been playing this game nonstop since you got it for me and my death count is in the quadruple digits!! it’s nuts! nuttier than peanut butter!

**m'ibuki** : I love it with my heart and soul but I need your help

**m'ibuki** : or you'll have to tell my family to write "death by dragons" on my tombstone

**m'ibuki** : actually that'd be pretty cool! ibuki has no objections

**m'ibuki** : OBJECTIONS

**m'ibuki** : I love that word

**m’ibuki:** do you love that word

**m’ibuki** : don’t like most dragon slayers use swords or something

**m’ibuki:** mmm swords

**m’ibuki:** doesn’t that mean peko would be good at this game

**m’ibuki:** WHERE DOES SHE LIVE

**m’ibuki:** DO YOU THINK PEKO IS GOOD AT VIDEO GAMES I HAVE TO KNOW

 

After finally clearing the level she was on, Chiaki let the game save and picked up her phone – only mildly concerned at the number of messages that awaited her.

 

_[4:39pm]_

**nanami** : dear god you type so fast

 

_[4:39pm]_

**m'ibuki** : MY ANGEL!! HELLO

**m'ibuki** : HAVE YOU COME TO RESCUE IBUKI

 

**nanami:** also we can ask peko if you like?

**nanami:** mhm wait I’m coming

 

**m’ibuki:** yes ok remind me at school!!

**m’ibuki:** for now ibuki is in distress! distress! distress!

**m'ibuki** : THIS DRAGON'S BEEN KICKING MY ASS FOR LIKE TWO HOURS AND I JUST FIND OUT IT'S NOT EVEN THE FINAL BOSS 

**m'ibuki** : my MIND

**m'ibuki** : it's like BOOOOOOMMMMM

**m’ibuki:** ibuki 90% ready to be blasted into outer space

 

Setting down her console, Chiaki plopped onto the floor with her laptop – not the best place for her posture, admittedly – and booted up the game Ibuki was playing, so that she could indeed come to her rescue.

 

**nanami** : I'm coming, I sent you a party invite

**nanami:** …where are you 

 

**m’ibuki:** party invite so blessed so moved so grateful

**m'ibuki** : MYSTICAL FOREST

**m'ibuki** : YAHOOOOOOOOOO

**nanami** : there is no place on the map called mystical forest?

 

**m'ibuki** : oh it's not called mystical forest

**m'ibuki** : I gave it that name

**m'ibuki** : CORN COBS I FORGOT TO ADD SKILL POINTS

**m’ibuki:** anyway don’t judge my armor I picked the one that looked the coolest

 

**nanami** : it's ok ibuki I understand

**nanami** : what's the official name I need to find you

 

**m'ibuki** : BABE I DIED AGAIN

 

It wasn’t something she should laugh over, and she knew this, but Chiaki could feel the laughter bubbling in her chest. She shook her head to clear it, puffing her cheeks.

 

**nanami** : wait for me next time

 

**m'ibuki** : IT KILLED ME WHILE I WAS WAITING

**m’ibuki:** it is at this moment that ibuki realizes that dragons don’t care if you’re waiting for the love of your life to rescue your poor distressed self, they’ll just kill you anyway

**m’ibuki:** cold blooded af

**m’ibuki:** I have respawned but it’s coming

**m’ibuki:** it wants all the fond memories of my childhood

**m’ibuki:** CHIAKI IT’S A MONSTER

 

Using the time Ibuki ranted to narrow down her options, Chiaki found herself racing into the forests in the north. It was more a gut feeling than anything, but she was pleasantly surprised to see a tall, blockish figure in the distance, surrounded by a blue outline – indicating that they were a party member.

 

**nanami** : I found you

 

**m'ibuki** : oh my gosh

**m’ibuki:** HOW

**m'ibuki** : with the … power of your love?!

 

Ibuki’s avatar began to run in circles, and Chiaki traced it with her eyes. Her own character stood obediently at the outskirts of the forest clearing, as Chiaki assessed the opponent, and tried to recall how she beat it (and all the subsequent bosses in this area – four in total, Ibuki would riot when she found out) the first time.

 

**nanami** : well… I remembered where all the dragons were, and just had to figure out which forest you were in

**nanami** : knowing you, I assumed mystical meant the forest with the auroras

**nanami** : and I was right...?

 

Whilst thinking, Chiaki watched Ibuki’s avatar approach, and soon they were standing side-by-side. It was kind of cute, she supposed, if there wasn’t a giant dragon out for their blood thundering towards them. Still, Ibuki somehow found time to type:

 

**m'ibuki** : oh yeah the cool rainbows in the sky!

**m'ibuki** : they symbolize my love for you

**m'ibuki** : and how gay I am

**m'ibuki** : you're so smart I love you

 

Chiaki laughed softly, helplessly endeared. She geared up, typing her last message before charging into battle behind her wild partner in crime – said partner’s avatar already swinging her axe at anything that moved – this was going to be fun.

 

**nanami** : aww I love you too

**nanami** : now let's go kick some dragon butt


End file.
